Last Christmas
by Takeru Chan
Summary: A song-fic to Last Christmas, involving Takari


Last Christmas  
Takeru  
  
Scene 1: The Yagami Residence, Wednesday.  
  
"Hello?" Kari answered the phone.  
"Hi." Takeru replied.  
Surprised by the call, Hikari asked, "Takeru?! Is something wrong?"  
"No...It's just I've been wondering..."  
"Yeah."  
"Would you like to eat dinner with me Sunday?"  
Hikari blushed, "You mean like on a date? I don't know Takeru."  
"You don't have to call it a date. Just dinner with an old friend."  
"Well, I have been wanting to eat at that new Sushi bar."  
"Please?"  
"Oh, okay. Sunday at five okay?"  
"Yeah. I'll come by and pick you up."  
"Okay. Bye Takeru."  
"Bye Hikari!" The two hung up.  
  
Taichi teased, "Oh! Hikari's going on a date! How sweet!"  
Hikari glared at her brother, "Oh be quite. Like you've never dated. And anyway, it's not a date; it's just dinner with an old friend."  
"Call it what you want. It's still a date."  
  
Scene 2: The Yagami Residence, Sunday.  
  
Takeru knocked on the door. Mrs. Yagami opened the door and smiled. "She'll be down in a minute. Why don't you come inside and wait?"  
  
Takeru sat down on the couch. Taichi sat next to him, "Be careful! I think she's in grouchy mood. I got her in a little bit of trouble..." Taichi smiled.  
  
"I am not in a grouchy mood! Don't pay attention to him. He's been nothing but a pain since he got back from collage." Kari said.  
She walked into the room. She was wearing a pale blue skirt with yellow and faint blue flowers on it. She had a pink tee-shirt on with a see-through yellow cover-up over it.  
"You look really nice!" Takeru said. He stood up. Hikari mumbled a thank you.  
  
"Be back by 10:30!" Mrs. Yagami said.  
"We will...it's only dinner." Hikari replied. Takeru waved a little and said good bye. He opened the door. Takeru and Hikari walked to the car in silence. Takeru opened the passenger door and shut it after Hikari was seated. He got into the car, started it, and began driving.  
  
The drive to the Sushi bar was silent. A few times one of them would start to talk, but neither could actually say a word.  
  
At the Sushi bar, the two sat down and ordered a drink.  
  
"Takeru." "Hikari." They both said in unison.  
"You go first." Takeru said.  
Hikari figured his was more important, so she replied, "No. You."  
"You sure?"   
She nodded.  
"Okay," he continued, " Hikari. I'm not sure how to tell you this. I've been feeling our friendship might be more than just a friendship. And-"  
"Wait." She interrupted. "I'd better go first. Takeru, I've been thinking since you called on Wednesday. Every time we do, this, well...it never ends-up right. I think we should just ... be friends."  
"Okay. If that's what you want."  
  
The waiter came and took their order. They ate while talking about school and other small talk like that.  
  
  
Scene 3: Mimi's house, about one year later  
  
The next Christmas, Mimi held a reunion; a Christmas party. All of the DigiDestined were there, except Daisuke. He, supposedly, was spending Christmas with his girlfriend and her family.  
  
Hikari was surprised at how different Takeru looked. He didn't look like the boy she had lest last Christmas.  
  
_Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone  
I'll give it to someone  
Special _  
  
_Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance_  
_But you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby  
Do you recognize me?  
Well  
It's been a year  
It doesn't surprise me  
(Happy Christmas)  
I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a letter saying "I love you"  
I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now  
I know you'd fool me again_  
  
Takeru tried his best to stay away from her. He'd go into the other room, hide behind the houses decorations, pretend to be busy. He couldn't look at her. It was getting late and most were sitting down on the couch talking.  
_  
A crowded room  
Friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you  
And your soul of ice  
_  
Then Takeru remembered his girlfriend back near his collage. He sighed in relief. This, strangely, convinced him she couldn't fool him again. Or would she?  
  
_My god I thought you were  
Someone to rely on  
Me?  
I guess I was a shoulder to cry on  
A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
A man under cover but you tore me apart  
Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again_  
  
_Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special..._  



End file.
